La magie de Noël
by ameliedavid
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Tony et Ziva sont mariés et ont deux enfants. Mais la fausse couche de Ziva, trois ans plus tôt, a détruit la petite famille. Tony réussira-t-il à reedonner la joie à ses enfants pour Noël?


24 décembre. 6H00.

Le réveil sonna chez les DiNozzo. Machinalement, Tony ouvrit les yeux et se tourna. La place était vide, comme chaque matin depuis trois ans. Il soupira avant de s'asseoir. Ses yeux parcoururent la chambre et tombèrent sur un cadre-photo. Sur celui-ci, le jeune homme enlaçait son épouse, une belle israélienne splendide dans sa robe de mariée. Ils étaient heureux à l'époque ; mais c'était avant. Avant qu'elle n'accouche de leur troisième enfant mort-né. Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui. Avant qu'elle ne s'écarte de ses enfants. Avant qu'elle ne devienne une étrangère dans leur maison.

Tony se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il n'aimait pas se remémorer le passé. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose aujourd'hui, se recoucher et tenter doublier le poids qui lui étreignait le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait lever les enfants et se prépare avec eux car ils passeraient tous la journée au NCIS et il se doutait bien que, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis trois ans, Ziva ne ferait rien.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de leur fille aînée, celle-ci était déjà levée. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Un manteau blanc était étendu sur la terre. Depuis la naissance de Sarah, Tony et Ziva avait acheté cette maison dans la banlieue de Washington DC. C'était suffisamment grand pour qu'ils puisent y vivre à quatre. Le soleil illumina la chambre tandis que le jeune italien s'approchait du lit de sa fille :

- Bonjour, princesse! La salua-t-il, remémorant chaque matin, lors de leur rituel matinal, la signification de son prénom hébraïque.

- Bonjour! Maman est déjà levée?

Tony ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête. Âgée d'à peine six ans, la jeune enfant souffrait de l'absence de sa mère. Il l'observa, essayant sans succès de deviner les pensées qui se cachaient derrière son front à la peau couleur olive. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère! Il découvrait en elle, jour après jour, tout ce qui l'avait séduit chez sa mère. Mais il percevait aussi la solitude dans laquelle elles s'enfermaient toutes deux et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa fille comme il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa femme.

Il s'accroupit et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa fille. Il était décidé. Il ne laisserait pas Ziva gâcher un troisième Noël, même si cela lui briserait le cœur : il aimait la jeune femme et était prêt à tout pour l'aider mais il chérissait plus que tout leurs deux enfants. Surtout que ce seront sûrement les seuls : cela faisait bientôt trois ans qu'il n'avait embrassé sa jeune épouse et il devait avouer que leurs tendres caresses lui manquaient terriblement;

Alors que Sarah se dirigeait vers la cuisine, Tony alla réveiller son fils. Le petit garçon de cinq ans avait hérité du caractère de son père et était extrêmement dur à lever. Il éclaira la chambre, provoquant un grognement de la part du dormeur :

- Allez debout là-dedans, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui dépassaient de la couette dans laquelle il s'était emmitouflé.

- Mmm, eut-il pour toute réponse.

- Si tu n'es pas prêt à temps David, tu n'iras pas au NCIS aujourd'hui et je demanderais à Mme Kickert de te garder!

- Pfft! Soupira le petit garçon en se levant. Ce n'est as juste. Je le dirais à Maman que tu …

David ne finit pas sa phrase. Il savait très bien que même s'il réussissait à parler à sa mère, celle-ci ne l'écouterait que d'une oreille distraite. Tony attrapa la main de son fils et essaya de lui changer les idées :

- Allez bonhomme! Va rejoindre ta sœur dans la cuisine et essaye de ne pas l'embêter.

Il faut dire que Sarah et David se chamaillaient autant que leurs parents le faisaient auparavant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous trois assis au tour de la table de la cuisine, discutant gaiement. Soudainement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une silhouette en sueur passa dans l'encadrement :

- Bonjour maman, scandèrent les enfants.

La jeune femme se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un bref regard avant de continuer son chemin vers sa chambre. C'était ainsi tous les matins. Le passage de Ziva plongea la cuisine dans le silence. Rapidement, ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner sans relever la tête.

oOo

8h00.

L'ascenseur referma ses portes sur la famille DiNozzo. Ziva se tenait dans un coin, appuyée contre le mur. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau du laboratoire d'Abby pour lui laisser les enfants. Durant toute la conversation entre Tony et Abby, Ziva resta en retrait, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle demeura dans le même état jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bureau. Elle était toujours présente à ses côtés, mais seulement physiquement. Tony se demandait parfois pourquoi elle demeurait à ses côtés. Avait-elle besoin de sa présence physique? Ou bien se sentait elle coupable de les abandonner jour après jour?

La matinée fut plutôt calme. Aucune enquête ne vint et ils se contentèrent de terminer leurs précédents rapports. Midi arriva rapidement. Gibbs se leva et se tourna vers ses trois agents :

- Rentrez-chez vous préparer Noël! Il n'y a rien à faire ici.

McGee ramassa ses affaires et remercia son patron tandis que Tony se tourna vers sa femme :

- J'ai presque fini de remplir ce dossier; Peux-tu aller chercher les enfants s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda-t-il machinalement sans lever la tête.

Ziva observa son mari, étonnée. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait jamais été seule avec ses enfants. Pourquoi? Car ils lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Car elle avait peur de les perdre et avait donc préféré s'éloigner d'eux, se détacher d'eux. Avait-elle eu raison? Elle ne le savait pas.

Tony observait la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans ses pensées obscures. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là? Elle qui avait toujours aimé et recherché l'action, qui ne tenait pas en place, s'était aujourd'hui plongée dans un état végétatif. Se rendait-elle compte e la peine qu'elle infligeait à son entourage ou était-elle devenue insensible à ce point?

L'italien sentit une vague de colère montée en lui. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il supportait son comportement mais il n'en pouvait plus. Elle détruisait leurs enfants inconsciemment jour après jour mais il ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle devra réagir si elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

- Écoute Ziva. J'en ai marre de ton comportement. Au début, je me disais que c'était normal, que c'était juste passager et que cela irait mieux, mais cela fait maintenant trois ans que cela dure et je n'en peux plus...

- Tony, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

- Cela fait trois ans que tu nous blesses chaque jour à chaque instant. Les enfants ont besoin de toi, hurla-t-il en s'approchant de son bureau.

- Tony, tenta une nouvelle fois l jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, écoute-moi. Ils ont besoin de te parler et que tu les écoutes. Ils ont besoin que tu les prennes dans tes bras et que tu les consoles. Ils ont besoin que tu les amuses et que tu les fasses rire. Ils ont besoin de se serrer contre toi et de se blottir sur tes genoux. Ils ont besoin de toi toute entière et pas seulement de ta présence physique. Ils ont besoin de leur mère.

- Tony...

- Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle laissa s'échapper la première larme depuis trois ans qui fut bientôt suivi par d'autres. Tony était déchiré de la voir ainsi mail il possédait bien trop de ressentiment à son égard pour les trois dernières années. Il devait lui poser un ultimatum. Même si cela lui brisait le cœur, il n'avait pas le choix :

- Écoute Ziva, dit-il en évitant de croiser son regard, je ne veux pas que tu rentres à la maison.

- Quoi? Murmura-t-elle stupéfaite.

- Je ne veux pas que tu rentres tant que tu n'auras pas changé. Tu détruis notre famille petit-à-petit et je ne permettrais jamais cela.

- Tony... je t'en prie..., sanglota la jeune femme.

- Non Ziva. Je t'aime mais ce n'est plus suffisant pour supporter ton attitude. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir souffert. Crois-tu que cela ne m'ait rien fait de perdre notre enfant? Crois-tu que les enfants n'étaient pas triste de perdre leur petit frère? Mais toi, tu t'es éloignée de nous, tu as refusée d'en parler et tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même. Je te laisse une dernière chance ; réfléchis bien.

Sur ces mots, Tony se détourna de sa femme, prit ses affaires et s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur. Il l' entendit pleurer derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas. C'était leur dernière chance de reconstruire ce qu'ils étaient auparavant : une famille.

Lorsqu'il arriva au labo d'Abby, ses enfants se précipitèrent vers lui :

- On rentre à la maison? Demanda David.

- Oui, je en travaille pas cet après-midi, répondit Tony amusé par l'enthousiasme de ses enfants.

- Maman n'est pas là? S'étonna Sarah, surprise de ne pas apercevoir sa mère dans l'ombre de son père.

- Non, elle ne rentre pas à la maison.

- Elle revient quand? Demanda David.

Tony ne sut quoi répondre. Il regarda ses enfants ; il ne voulait pas gâcher leur Noël. Comment leur expliquer? Il préféra ne rien dire pour le moment et tenta de leur sourire :

- Venez. On rentre à la maison prépare le dîner de Noël.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous trois assis autour de la table de leur salle-à-manger. Tony avait poser devant lui une feuille de papier et un crayon. Il regarda tour à tour sa fille puis son fils :

- Alors les enfants, qu'est-ce sue vous voulez que l'on fasse pour Noël?

- Il nous faut un grand sapin, répondit Sarah.

- Oh oui, répliqua David, avec plein de décorations et des guirlandes que l'on mettra partout dans la maison.

- Et on peindra des bonhommes de neige sur les vitres.

- Et un grand feu de cheminée dans le salon.

- Oh oui, on s'allongera devant avec plein de couvertures.

- Et on fait un grand repas avec plein de nourritures.

- Et aussi plein de cadeaux.

- Oh là, les calma Tony, doucement! Laissez-moi le temps d'écrire toutes vos idées.

- Papa? Demanda David d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui?

- On peut faire un cadeau pour maman?

- Évidemment! Je suis sûr que cela lui fera très plaisir. Mais pour l'instant, qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je vous amenais déjeuner en ville avant d'aller faire les courses de Noël?

- On va se préparer! Crièrent les enfants en se levant et en courant vers leur chambre.

Tony les observa en souriant. Il adorait ses enfants plus tout. Qui aurait cru que Anthony DiNozzo Jr. se marierait un jour et aurait des enfants. Pas lui en tout cas. Après sept ans à travailler ensemble, Tony et Ziva avait fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments mais cela n'avait pas été sans difficultés. Puis, onze mois plus tard, lorsqu'il avait demandé la jeune femme en mariage, elle faillit partir. Sa première grossesse avait mis le couple à rudes épreuves. L'israélienne s'était retrouvée faces à ses peurs les plus profondes. Tous deux s'avançaient avec inquiétude vers l'inconnu, mais le jour où, après de longues heures de souffrance, Ziva mit au monde une ravissante petite fille, ils comprirent que c'était cela qu'ils avaient recherché durant toute leur vie. La joie qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir être plus heureux un jour et se disait que cela valait la peine d'avoir vécu tous ces malheurs. Mais la troisième grossesse de la jeune femme fut un nouvel obstacle à leur bonheur. Dès le début, le médecin les avait prévenu que cela risquait de ne pas bien se passer mais Ziva décida de continuer malgré tout. N'avait-elle ps survécu à plusieurs horreurs déjà? Ce n'était pas une grossesse qui lui ferait peur. Cependant, on ne peut jamais imaginer ce qu'est de mettre un enfant mort-né au monde. La chose la plus horrible qu'il soit donné à faire à une mère. Et on ne s'en relève pas toujours.

Le retour de ses enfants dans la salle-à-manger fit sortir Tony de ses rêveries. Il attrapa son manteau et les clés de la maison avant de sortir avec ses enfants. Une fois dehors, les enfants s'amusèrent avec la neige qui craquaient sous leurs pieds. Tony ria en les voyant s'amuser, si innocent des soucis qui obscurcissaient le cœur de leurs parents. Il sentit quelqu'un les observer et leva la tête fouillant du regard les alentours, tandis que Sarah montait sur son dos afin de se mettre à l'abri de son frère. Il aperçût une silhouette s'éloignant discrètement de l'autre côté de la rue. Un bref instant il crut que c'était sa femme mais chassa vite cette idée. Pourquoi Ziva les observerait-elle ainsi?

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous trois assis au pied du sapin. Le salon était envahi de guirlandes et de boules. Aidés de leur père, les deux enfants finissaient de garnir l'arbre de Noël. La joie régnait dans la maison. En quelques heures tout ait été transformé. Tony était amusé de voir ses enfants s'amuser ainsi.

Lorsqu'en fin d'après-midi ils se retrouvèrent assis au calme, tous trois, devant le feu de cheminée, Sarah se tourna hésitante vers son père :

- Papa, je peux te demander quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Bien sûr! Répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Es-ce que l'on peut aller au cimetière? Je voudrais aller donner à notre petit frère son cadeau de Noël.

Une heure plus tard, Tony et ses deux enfants avançaient lentement entre les tombes. Ils n'étaient jamais venus ici depuis l'enterrement pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, Ziva avait été tellement touchée par la perte de leur enfant qu'ils avaient tous décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas en parler devant elle ; puis Sarah et David étaient bien trop jeune lors de la naissance de leur petit frère pour comprendre réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Aujourd'hui, Tony se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir essayé d'oublier l'existence de leur second fils pour ne pas attrister sa femme. Coupable de ne pas avoir permis à ses deux aînés de connaître leur petit frère autrement que par le ventre apparent de leur mère.

L'italien saisit les petites mains froides de ses enfants dans les siennes et les rapprocha de lui tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la petite tombe. Une silhouette était déjà agenouillée devant. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit s'approcher, se relevant maladroitement et fuyant rapidement. Malgré tout, les enfants eurent le temps de reconnaître le visage de leur mère. Tony les retint alors qu'ils allaient se précipiter vers elle. Il tenta de leur expliquer qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir.

Arrivés devant la tombe de leur petit frère, ils s'agenouillèrent. Un bouquet de lys blanc, fraîchement cueilli avait été déposé par leur mère. Ils y ajoutèrent les roses qu'ils avaient amené. Tony s'agenouilla derrière eux et les serra contre lui. Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi ainsi, racontant à leur petit frère leur vie quotidienne, dévoilant les anecdotes sur leur vie de famille, promettant de tout faire pour ramener le sourire sur le visage de leur mère. Tony laissa tomber une larme tandis qu'ils déposaient sur la pierre des cadeaux, des dessins et des photos.

La nuit descendait sur le cimetière, les plongeant rapidement dans l'obscurité. Le froid les saisit tandis que la neige se remit à tomber. Ils se levèrent précipitamment et coururent jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière. Étant venus à pied, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer, transis de froid. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue de leur maison. A leur plus grande surprise, celle-ci était éclairée et de la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. Méfiant, Tony posa une main sur son arme de service tandis qu'ils avançaient dans l'allée vers la porte d'entrée. Il eut à peine le temps d'introduire la clé dans la serrure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur sa jeune épouse :

- Enfin, vous voilà! A-t-on idée de sortir par un temps pareil? Et savez-vous quelle heure il est?

- Maman! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants avant de se précipiter dans ses bras.

Tony ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer la jeune femme. Elle rayonnait et semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie d'antan. Il était heureux de la voir enfin apaisée. Le sourire aux lèvres, il l'observa, la dévorant du regard. Elle leva les yeux et croisa les siens. Elle sourit :

- Allez, filez devant la cheminée avant d'être tous malades.

Et tandis qu'elle les aidait à retirer leur manteau, écharpe, bonnet et gants, ils gagnèrent le coin du feu. Tony s'assit sur le tapis du salon et les deux enfants vinrent se blottir à ses côtés. Ils sourirent pendant que Ziva les enveloppait dans une couverture. La jeune femme alla chercher dans la cuisine un panier de clémentines et un plateau sur lequel elle avait déposé des tasses de chocolat chaud brulant.

- Tenez, cela vous réchauffera, dit-elle en déposant le tout devant eux.

Tony étendit alors ses jambes et écarta la couverture, faisant signe à la jeune femme de s'asseoir ici. Elle s'installa confortablement, son dos appuyé contre le torse de son mari. Elle sentait son souffle dans sa nuque, ce qui la fit frissonné. Sentant cela, Tony la serra dans ses bras et déposa de légers baisers sur sa nuque, la faisant rire. Les enfants sourirent, heureux de voir leurs parents se retrouver. Ziva tourna la tête et regarda son mari dans les yeux. Il posa une main sur sa joue après avoir écarté une mèche de cheveux qui glissait sur son visage.

- Je t'aime, Ziva.

- Je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, Tony se pencha vers la jeune femme et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il retrouva avec joie leur texture et leur goût si uniques. Il prolongea leur baiser jusqu'à c que le besoin d'air ne deviennent impératif. Alors il appuya son front contre le sien avant que la jeune femme ne se blottisse à nouveau contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque. Le silence s'installa dans la maison, mais ce fut un silence plein de sens. Est-il besoin de mots pour exprimer l'amour? Ce serait le réduire à moins que ce qu'il n'est. Alors ils le contemplèrent, devant cette cheminée, un soir de Noël.

Quand minuit sonnèrent, ils étaient toujours dans le salon. Les enfants tentaient vainement de lutter contre la fatigue tandis que leurs paupières lourdes s'abaissaient peu à peu.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, murmura Tony.

- Non, je suis pas fatigué, dit David en étouffant un bâillement.

Ziva se leva ainsi que Tony. Ils prirent chaque un enfant dans les bras et les portèrent jusqu'à leurs chambres. Une fois couchés, ils les embrassèrent et leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de regagner leur chambre. Ziva referma la porte derrière eux juste avant que Tony ne se retourne. Il l'observa, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. La jeune femme le guida en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Tony referma ses bras autour du corps de son épouse, heureux de la sentir vivante, serrée contre lui. Il retrouva avec plaisir des sensations qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais.

Au cœur de la nuit, la paix et le bonheur se ressentaient dans cet maison. A l'étage, deux enfants dormaient, blottis dans leurs lits, apaisés et le cœur tranquille. Dans la plus grande chambre, Tony et Ziva s'était endormis. La jeune femme avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son mari, juste au-dessus du cœur. L'italien avait refermé son bras autour du corps de son épouse. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

oOo

1 an plus tard. 24 décembre. 18H00

David était debout devant la fenêtre. Il observait les flocons tombés à l'extérieur, recouvrant Washington d'un long manteau blanc. La nuit était tombé rapidement et les lourds nuages avaient précipité l'obscurité. Le petit garçon continuait cependant a essayé de percer l'obscurité.

Le silence régnait dans la maison habituellement animée par les cris des enfants. Pas un son ne venait troubler l'air en cette veillée de Noël. Un arbre décoré avait été dressé dans un coin du salon et toute la maison avait été embelli de guirlandes. Brusquement, les pas d'une enfant descendant l'escalier rompit le silence. Sarah apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon :

- Ils sont toujours pas là ? Demanda-t-elle à son frère.

- Non.

- J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas coincés à l'hôpital par la tempête de neige.

- Je sais pas. De toute manière, Papa ne nous laissera jamais passer Noël seuls à la maison et Maman ne voudra pas rester à l'hôpital la nuit de Noël. Alors ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Les enfants restèrent debout devant la fenêtre à attendre le retour de leur parent. Une demi-heure plus tard, des phares éclairèrent l'extrémité de la rue.

- Tu penses que c'est eux ? Demanda David.

- Oui regarde, répondit sa sœur tandis que la voiture remontait l'allée menant à leur maison.

Les deux enfants coururent à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrirent. L'air froid s'engouffra alors dans la maison, les faisant frissonner. Ils regardèrent leurs parents sortir de la voiture, ouvrir les portes arrières et retirer de la voiture deux cosys. L'excitation gagna les deux aînés pendant que leurs parents avançaient jusqu'à eux. Dès qu'ils eurent embrasser leur mère, ils la poussèrent avec les deux bébés jusque devant la cheminée. Une demi-heure plus tard, toute la petite famille étaient rassemblée, Ziva tenant Tali et Tony portant Isabella. Les deux aînée s'extasiait devant les jumelles nées quelques jours auparavant. Finalement, David leva la tête et regarda ses parents :

- J'espère que ça ne changera jamais.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demanda avec douceur sa mère.

- Nous, notre famille. On est tous très heureux aujourd'hui.

- Alors tu n'as rien demandé au Père Noël puisque tu as déjà tout ce qu'il te faut ? Le taquina son père.

- Ah si, répliqua le petit garçon. J'ai demandé un petit frère pour Noël prochain. Il y a beaucoup trop de filles dans cette maison.

Tony ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils tandis qu'ils riaient. Mais il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux. Quoique, se mit-il à penser, un garçon de plus dans cette maison ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal. David était bien le fils de son père.

**FIN**


End file.
